


Under the Full Moon

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.

~

Under the Full Moon

~

This was a bad idea.

I can’t believe I let them talk me into this, Richard thought, as his rowdy friends jostled him into the strip club. 

You need to get out more, bookworm they had said, and he had been kinda sick of the books just then. 

He looked around the interior of the notorious Guilty Pleasures. It was not what he had expected. Expecting dingy and dank, he had been pleasantly surprised to find quiet sophistication and tasteful, slightly modern decor. 

His new friends had obviously planned ahead. A table was waiting for them close to the stage.

“Hey, isn’t this place owned by vampires?” he whispered to his roommate, Jerry.

“Yeah, man. Why? You don’t like vamps?” he replied. 

“I’ve never met one,” Richard admitted, “but you should be quiet! I’ve read that they have really good hearing....” 

His voice trailed off as the most beautiful man he had ever seen approached the table.

Richard’s mouth hung open, and every coherent thought left his head as he stared, mesmerized, at the vision before him. Fortunately his friends, already drunk, were incapable of noticing such subtle details. 

The man was pale, with flawless alabaster skin, a gorgeous face, and two of the bluest eyes Richard had ever seen. His blue black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing off his perfect facial features. It gleamed in the club lights. He was slightly shorter than Richard, probably 5’ 10” or 11”, with an elegant, very muscular body. Richard could easily follow the play of those muscles underneath his expensive, well cut clothes. 

“Welcome to Guilty Pleasures, mes amis.” 

His voice was liquid silk. Richard sat back and let it wash through him. 

“I am Jean-Claude, and I am the manager of this establishment. We strive to make your every visit intensely pleasurable, so if there is anything that you need, do not hesitate to let us know.” 

Jean-Claude gazed back at Richard, his attention captured by the rapt look on his face. A slightly amused smile hovered around his lips. He broadened his smile slowly, allowing a hint of fang to show.

Richard’s eyes widened. So this was a vampire! He had not known what to expect when he met his first vampire. Richard licked his suddenly dry lips. 

Jean-Claude’s eyes followed the movement, oddly attracted to this handsome young college student. There is something about him, he thought. 

“Our show is about to begin, so sit back and relax. Robert,” he gestured to another man - vampire? - who was standing behind him carrying a drink tray. “Robert will take your orders,” he concluded. 

He had a trace of a French accent, Richard realized, and that only made him more enticing. 

Richard realized after a few moments that he had been staring, and he quickly looked down, missing the flicker of warm interest in the vampire’s eyes.

Their drinks ordered, the guys all relaxed, and sought to draw Richard out. He was new at the University and far too serious about his studies. He was a natural student and was already ruining the curve for his fellow classmates. They all teased him about being a bookworm. 

All teasing aside, Richard was glad to take a break. He had been feeling kind of run down for the past few weeks. He had figured it had to be from the lycanthropy vaccine he had taken a few weeks earlier. The nurse had reassured him that sometimes a flu like syndrome ensued, and that that was normal.

Richard sipped his rum and coke and leaned back, pretending to listen to the flow of conversation around him until the show started. 

The show was rumored to be very hot, and it could have been, if Richard had been paying any sort of attention. He had always thought of himself as straight, or maybe bi, but lately.... Well lately he had been finding his responses to men had been much more... intense. 

Oh who was he kidding? Men were hot, that was becoming clearer and clearer to him. Intellectually, he could appreciate that a woman was good looking, but a hot guy made his toes curl. That vampire earlier had made his whole body want to curl up in a ball. His body’s response to the vampire had shaken him to his core. That had been the strongest reaction he had ever had to anyone in his life.

Richard sat, immersed in his own world, practically ignoring the acrobatics going on in front of him on stage. 

“Hot, isn’t it?” Jerry whispered leaning over. 

Richard nodded, coming back to the present. He needed to pay attention.  
Looking up, he gasped. He was pretty sure that had to be a vampire because no human he knew could do that.... 

He had heard rumors about mind tricks that happened at these vampire clubs, but everything seemed normal to him. But really, how would he know? Anyway, this was his first night out in a while, so he planned to relax and enjoy before he had to go back and hit the books again. 

The performers were skilled, of course, but he found himself wondering if that manager, Jean-Claude, would be on stage anytime soon. Richard knew from the liquid way he had moved that the man, no, vampire, he reminded himself, would have no problem performing in his own club.  
And that thought got a response from his traitorous body for the first time that night. 

He ruthlessly suppressed his arousal, but not before stealing a few covert glances at the object of his new obsession, who was hovering at the edge of the stage apparently supervising the show. 

Richard managed to stay focused on the stage until midway through the second act, when he felt a wave of nausea that sent him lurching to his feet. 

His friends were raptly attentive to the show, and one or two just nodded when he mumbled something about going to the washroom.

Stumbling into the sleek bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face repeatedly, and it did help him feel slightly better. 

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he was reassured. He looked the same, same brown eyes, same coppery brown hair. He wasn’t so bad, not in the league of that Jean-Claude who they had met earlier.... He groaned. Why had he thought about him again? 

His body twitched with interest, his cock growing hard. He laughed at himself, shaking his head at his almost Pavlovian response. He had sat through all those women (and men) performing up on stage without a twinge and just the thought of that gorgeous vampire was enough to have him wanting to burst his skin. 

Calming thoughts, that’s what I need. Or I could just go look at the strippers again since they don’t work for me anyway, he thought wryly.

“Hey Rich? You ok, man?” Jerry, his roommate, was pushing his head in around the bathroom door looking concerned.

Richard smiled, and tried to reassure him. “Yeah, I’m fine, just felt a bit... claustrophobic,” he said.

“Well, we’re gonna leave in a few. You wanna stay here or come dancing with us?” Jerry asked.

The thought of going dancing was not appealing, so after persuading his roommate that yes, he would be fine if they left, and yes, he was perfectly capable of finding his way home, the boy finally left him. 

A few more minutes to catch his breath, and Richard felt ready to rejoin the world. He was feeling better, maybe he could even catch his friends before they left, get a ride home....

He pushed the door of the bathroom open and staggered again, another wave of nausea overwhelming him.

“Monsieur?” a voice whispered in his ear, strong arms catching him before he hit the ground. 

Richard looked up into sapphire blue eyes and immediately forgot to breathe. 

“Are you ill?” that velvet voice asked. 

“I - I’m ok,” Richard gasped. “I just need to get back to my dorm...”

“Ah, then we shall call you a taxicab monsieur, since your friends have already departed,” Jean-Claude replied. 

“Richard,” Richard muttered by way of introduction. “My name is Richard.”

The vampire smiled. “Bon. A pleasure to meet you, Richard,” he said.

Richard suddenly realized what Jean-Claude had said. 

“Departed? As in gone?” Richard was surprised that they had left so fast. What, had they been at the door when Jerry had checked on him? Hadn’t he been in the bathroom for only a few minutes? Was he losing track of time? 

“Oui. Your, how do you say... roommate? He left instructions that you are to have a taxicab called for you. He left money...” 

Richard shook his head. “How long was I... indisposed?” he asked. 

“Mmm... I am not sure. Perhaps twenty minutes?” the vampire suggested.

Richard suddenly realized he was still being held up by the vampire. The very hot vampire. With that lush kissable mouth. Richard looked at that mouth, and let his mind wander for a bit. 

“Do you want us to have you taken to a hospital instead?” the lush mouth asked.

Richard blinked. “No, no. I’m fine. Just feeling a bit ill,” he muttered. “Can I just lie down for a while?”

“Oui, of course. You may use my office,” Jean-Claude replied. He, of course, had noticed the handsome young college student’s obsession with his mouth, and thought it charming. 

Jean-Claude practically carried Richard to his office. 

As the door snicked closed the chatter of the crowd faded, and Richard sighed with relief.

“You may use this couch,” the vampire suggested, gesturing to an elegant chaise lounge in the corner. 

“Thanks.” Richard staggered over to the couch and lay down, already feeling better.

“Are you sure you do not need a physician or medical assistance, mon ami?” Jean-Claude inquired softly.

An indistinct mumble came from the couch that sounded like a no, so the vampire shrugged, pulled a throw over Richard’s already sleeping form, and turned away. He glided to his desk and started doing the night’s paperwork. 

~

Richard woke up two hours later drenched in sweat. 

What’s wrong with me? he thought. It was rare that he ever got ill, but this illness had hung on for a few weeks. He felt feverish. It must be that damned vaccine, he thought. I should never have let my Mom talk me into that. Just because she had read about werewolves in the paper and got scared.

He looked around. He was alone in an unfamiliar room, disoriented for a moment, then his memory came flooding back. Guilty Pleasures. The hot, oh God was he hot, vampire. This was his office. How long had he been out? Richard glanced at his watch and saw how late it was. Damn! 3 am? He needed to just go back to his dorm, and get more sleep. But he was comfortable where he was. He sat up and got a bit woozy, so he hesitated before standing. 

As soon as he stood up he sat down again. 

Mistake he thought wryly. I’ll just sit here for a bit. 

The door opened and Jean-Claude sailed into the room. He smiled when he saw Richard was awake. 

“Ah you are up, mon ami! Bon.” The vampire was carrying a tray of food. “I imagined you would be hungry, so I rummaged through our kitchen for you,” he said. 

Richard grinned. “Great!” he said, relieved. 

The vampire placed a tray of assorted cold cuts and cheeses next to Richard and stood back to watch as he ate with gusto.

Richard looked up mid chew to see the vampire watching him with a combination of interest, amusement and speculation.

“Sorry,” Richard apologized, mouth full of food. 

Jean-Claude shook his head. “Do not be concerned, Richard. It is good to see someone with such a... healthy appetite.” 

Richard looked up sharply at the last comment. It was said in a flirty, provocative tone. Richard wondered if the vampire meant anything by it.  
He’s probably doesn’t realize how sexy he is, Richard thought. He finished the food quickly and then sat back, sated. 

Jean-Claude reached over to take the tray, and Richard chose that moment to reach for it. Their hands touched and an electric spark went through the college student. He flinched, startled by the strong reaction. 

“Mille pardons, mon ami,” the vampire murmured, his face close enough to Richard’s for him to feel his breath on his cheek. 

Richard closed his eyes briefly, fighting the urge to kiss those intoxicating lips. What was happening to him? He had never felt such an overwhelming attraction before.

Jean-Claude squatted down to be on eye level with the young man sitting on his couch, concern evident in his blue eyes. “Are you ill again, mon ami?” 

“No. No I’ll be fine,” Richard panted. 

The vampire reached out a pale elegant hand, and gently felt Richard’s forehead.  
 ”Mais non! You are burning up with fever, Richard, we must get you help...” a strange look crossed the vampire’s face as a realization hit him. Jean-Claude sat back on his heels studying the man in front of him.  
“Perhaps your illness has to do with the full moon tomorrow night?” he finally asked.

Richard was confused. “Excuse me?” he replied.

“Well, as a werewolf, perhaps that is why you are ill?”

Richard at first did not understand the question. He stared at the gorgeous face in front of him, thinking he had to be hallucinating. Did he just say werewolf? 

Richard laughed nervously. “I’m not a werewolf. In fact I just took the vaccine to prevent...” his voice trailed off in horror. 

The vampire sat back, nodding. “Mmmm. I know now what I have been sensing, mon loup. I have an... affinity if you will for wolves, and you, you are a wolf. I can feel your beast.” 

Richard stared at him. “But, but how....” 

“You took a vaccine you say?” Jean-Claude pursed his lips in concentration. “A bad reaction perhaps? Or possibly there may have been a bad batch of vaccine, although I have not heard of this,” the vampire said in a low soothing voice. “I can find out which batch you received,” he offered. 

Richard couldn’t process this. He struggled to stand up, needing to get away, to breathe. This could not be happening. 

“I need to get out of here,” he muttered, almost hitting the floor when he stood. He found himself swept into the vampire’s arms once again and then laid back onto the chaise.

Richard buried his head in his hands. “Oh God! How... why...!” he stuttered. “They’ll throw me out of school if they find out...”

“Relax, mon loup,” the vampire soothed. “It is possible that I am wrong, but,” he shook his head as the handsome college student looked up at him, “it is unlikely.” The vampire continued. “What we need now is a clear head. What to do... Well, I know many in the local werewolf Pack and I can have someone come here to assist...”

“No!” Richard practically screamed. “No,” he continued more normally, “if you can help me then fine, but no others can be involved. The less people who know, the better.” 

Jean-Claude saw the implacable look in his eyes and nodded slowly. “Very well, mon loup. I will guide you in this, your first change, but realize I have never done this before and realize that the full moon is tomorrow.”  
His eyes narrowed speculatively. “I think if we survive this you will end up a very powerful wolf indeed,” he added. “I already feel your power, and it is formidable.” 

The next few hours were spent making preparations. Richard’s eyes had widened as the vampire had the staff prepare a cage for him.

“Do you think I’ll be that dangerous?” he asked softly, eyeing the structure. 

“Mon loup, I have no idea,” the vampire replied.

“Mon loup... you keep calling me that. What does it mean?” Richard asked. 

Jean-Claude hesitated then smiled and replied, “It is what I think you shall be when you have completed your transformation. My wolf.” 

The silence hung between them, thick with meaning. 

“I think I would like that,” Richard finally said softly.

Jean-Claude looked at him, surprised. “I do not think you fully understand, Richard,” he finally said. “I have power over wolves. I will be able to make you answer to me once you have completed your transformation.”

Richard nodded. “I think I do understand,” he said. “And I’m nervous about what being a werewolf will mean, but I’m not nervous about anything that you’ll do to me.” He laughed nervously. “Maybe that’s stupid of me, but I feel like I can trust you. Like you would never hurt me.”

Jean-Claude nodded slowly. “The bond can go both ways, mon loup,” he said slowly, “but that is rare. There may be more than the usual vampire and animal to call bond at work here...”

“So, this attraction that I feel for you, you feel it too?” Richard muttered.

Jean-Claude smiled and nodded reassuringly. “I can feel some of what you are feeling, mon loup, and it is not entirely... unwelcome,” he whispered.

“Well that’s a relief, I guess that means I haven’t been too forward,” Richard mumbled, still slightly embarrassed. 

The vampire smiled reassuringly. “Mais non! Never. Do not be concerned mon... mon ami. You are quite... enchanting. Why would I not be interested in you?” 

Richard looked up, startled to hear a note of longing in the vampire’s voice. He was even more startled to see the evidence of those feelings reflected on Jean-Claude’s face. He had not been sure his attraction was requited.

“I’m sorry I’m just... I’ve never...”

An elegant white hand on Richard’s shoulder stopped his stammering.  
Those incredible blue eyes looked into his and said, “Mon ami, I find your interest very flattering and I would not be averse to pursuing it further but...” he held up a hand, “We must get you through your change first. You will need all of your concentration for that.” 

“So we can’t even kiss?” Richard said somewhat disappointed. He sucked in a breath at the intense look Jean-Claude gave him. 

“I may have to taste those lips just once,” the vampire muttered, and before Richard could react, he had his arms full of vampire. A vampire with whipcord muscles who slowly and thoroughly licked a wet line over his lips. Richard moaned, his lips parting, and the vampire took full advantage, his tongue flickering expertly into the college student’s mouth, exploring him, tasting him fully for the first time. 

Richard was undone. Having expected it to be rough, this delicate tasting was driving him slowly insane. And then it all changed. A growl rumbled in his throat and Richard opened his mouth wide and tried to suck the vampire’s tongue down his throat. Jean-Claude responded in kind, savagely plundering his mouth for a moment, then gentling the kiss once more.

Richard realized that Jean-Claude was a gifted kisser. Apparently with a fucking Ph.D. in kissing.... 

The vampire pulled back to look Richard in the face, dazed with the intensity, and then he leaned forward once more, drawn almost against his will. 

The next kiss was seductive, starting out slowly and then intensifying as the vampire deepened it, mapping Richard’s mouth. A low moan rumbled in the back of Richard’s throat. He was rapidly becoming addicted and hard, his cock weeping in response to the direct mouth to cock connection that the vampire seemed to have established. The slow slide of tongues, the moist heat of the vampire’s mouth, the faint hint of a spicy taste that was pure Jean-Claude.... Richard whimpered and slid even deeper into the kiss. He rocked against the vampire, trying to relieve some of the aching in his cock.

Jean-Claude felt his own control, on which he had only a tenuous grasp, start to slip. He had meant to go slowly, but his desire quickly spiraled out of control and he found himself drinking deeply of Richard’s mouth, savoring his taste, his sound. Jean-Claude longed to unwrap the boy and wrap his mouth around the hard length that was pressing against him.

A knock on the door broke them apart, panting. 

“Oui,” Jean-Claude called out after regaining his breath, his voice only slightly huskier than usual. 

An attractive female vampire entered the room. “That phone call you have been expecting is on line one, Jean-Claude.”

“Bon. Thank you,” the vampire replied graciously. He reached for the phone and shamelessly slid his eyes over Richard as the student walked to the bookshelves and started examining the book titles there. 

“Oui? Ah, Jamil! Bon. Thank you for returning my call.” 

Rapid-fire conversation, which Richard clearly eavesdropped on, and then  
Jean-Claude ended the conversation abruptly. “Oui, I shall call you if we require your help, mon ami. Merci.”

“Was that one of your werewolf friends?” Richard inquired, head bent studying intently the cover of book he had taken down off the shelf. 

Jean-Claude glided over to him and, reaching out to grasp his chin, pulled his head up to look at him. Richard met his eyes but quickly looked away.

“What is wrong, mon loup?” the vampire asked softly. 

“Nothing...” 

“But, that is not true. There is something wrong.” 

Richard hesitated, the sighed. “Yes... I’m just not sure if I pushed you into... into kissing me.” 

Jean-Claude smiled his relief and understanding. He had worried for a moment that the young man was already regretting the interlude they had just shared. 

“Mon ami, do you truly think that you could make me do anything that I did not want to do?” 

Richard closed his eyes for a moment in relief. “What did your werewolf friend say?” he muttered, slowly moving away and gently setting the book down on a side table. 

Jean-Claude raised an eyebrow did not comment on the withdrawal or the sudden change of topic. 

“He was very helpful. He gave me some suggestions about how we can best prepare.” Jean-Claude ticked off points on his long, elegant fingers. “One, we must have a secluded area for your first change, for obvious reasons.”

Richard nodded.

“Two, I must help you to direct your energy during your change.”

Richard interrupted. “Direct my energy?” 

“Oui. You shall see, I believe, that when you get the overwhelming urge to change you will need to direct that energy only to the change. Do not resist, else when you do change you will be too weak.”

Richard looked at him somberly. “What... what are my chances of surviving this?” he asked. 

“I think excellent, mon loup,” the vampire said reassuringly. “We know what will be occurring, this is natural for you, your body will know what to do, and if we need their assistance the other wolves have promised to come.”

Richard sighed again. “What else did he say?”

“We will need to have food on hand and we will need to keep you warm as you may have some hypothermia.”

“I feel pretty warm right now...” 

“Oui, you will get warmer and warmer the closer we get to your change,” Jean-Claude said. “You may get ill if we allow you to get too cool after your change. Hypothermia is dangerous to lycanthropes.”

Richard shook his head, overwhelmed by the details and by the fact that he was having to do this at all. 

“I’m sorry I’m putting you through all this,” he said. “I can go back to my dorm and manage by myself....”

Jean-Claude cut him off. “Non, mon ami,” he said emphatically. “You need to remain here. No one there knows how to care for you, and you cannot be alone your first time. It is... not safe. For you or for them.” 

“Do you really think I’ll hurt people?” Richard asked softly. 

“I do not think that you will deliberately hurt anyone but you will be dealing with new senses, new feelings... You need to be around beings who do not fear you and who will not panic. It is possible that you may run into problems, and that will not be safe for any humans who happen to be around you,” the vampire replied frankly. 

“Hence the cage,” Richard whispered.

Jean-Claude nodded.

Richard gulped and said, “Let’s get ready then.”

~

Jean-Claude directed the preparations for as long as he could, but as daylight approached the oppression of the Sun seemed to affect him like weights, slowing his mind and the movements of his body. Richard noticed that the vampire’s energy was fading.

“What’s wrong, Jean-Claude?” he asked.

“I feel the approach of the dawn, mon ami,” Jean-Claude said tiredly. “I shall be ‘asleep’ soon, and I will need to be in my resting place by then.”

Richard nodded his understanding. “I can go back to my dorm room and get some stuff...” he started to say.

“Non!” The vampire was adamant. “Do not leave! My staff are even now obtaining your things. You need to stay here and rest. Promise me.”

Richard finally agreed to stay.

The promise extracted, Jean-Claude left the college student in his office, but not before giving Richard’s face one last lingering caress before retiring. Richard felt that touch all the way to his toes. 

A few minutes before sunrise, Richard was escorted to a well appointed guest suite. Some of his own clothes and a selection of guest toiletries were laid out on the bed by the time he opened the door. He wondered fleetingly who had gone to his dorm room to retrieve his stuff. 

I wonder what they said to Jerry, he thought, then he shrugged. His roommate, while friendly, was not the inquisitive type. 

He probably figured I got lucky, Richard thought. He smiled tiredly at the thought, and stripped. 

Looking around, he saw a bathroom off of the bedroom and he decided to take a shower. As he closed the shower door he sighed, and turning on the spray started to relax under the hot pulsing water. It had been long and eventful night. 

His thoughts drifted back over all that had happened. He wondered again at the sense of trust he had for the vampire. He was not particularly trusting by nature, but somehow he knew this man, this vampire, would not hurt him. Not because he was incapable of that, far from it, but because they were bonded, and to hurt Richard would be to hurt Jean-Claude. The sexual attraction between them was also a force to be reckoned with. He was almost afraid of how much he wanted to be with the vampire.

As he ducked his head under the cascade of steaming water to rinse out the shampoo, he flashed back to the kiss they had shared. It had been quite a lesson. One he wanted to repeat as soon as possible.

Taking a deep breath, he willed his body to relax, but his body was too aroused, and he was soon uncomfortably hard and throbbing as he re lived the promise implied by that kiss.

He leaned his head against the warm tiles and grasped his soapy cock firmly. He knew he couldn’t sleep with a raging erection, so he jacked himself almost savagely and thought of the most arousing thing he could. 

Jean-Claude, he thought, walking into the shower and seeing me naked.  
He imagined the vampire pushing his hand aside and nuzzling his warm wet cock. 

Richard groaned aloud as he imagined what those lips would feel like sliding around his hard length, lick him up and down, up and down. The same motion that his hand was mimicking right now. He could almost hear the vampire’s voice in his head, Oui mon loup, come for me.

He shuddered and came, pulsing white streaks painting the tiles. Once done, he was so tired that he had little problem soothing himself. 

Washing up quickly, he sighed deeply, now relaxed, and stepped out of the shower, exhausted. 

He rolled into the bed and fell asleep immediately. 

~

He slept badly. 

At first he had exhilarating dreams of running fast through the woods, with packmates running next to him, but these quickly morphed into scenes of his parents backing away from him, frightened by what he had become. When he finally jerked awake after a particularly bad one in which he had killed one of his childhood neighbors, it was late afternoon and he was panting, the shreds of the nightmare fleeing in the light of day. 

Richard sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

More to distract himself than out of any sense of needing to be clean, he took another quick shower, dressing quickly, trying not to think about his dreams. He imagined that he could almost feel changes starting inside of him. His flesh was itchy, his skin too small for his body, and he felt hot. He thought that he could see his flesh moving below the surface of his skin....

He stumbled out of his room and into the hallway, almost toppling a vampire who had obviously been waiting for him to emerge.

Richard was quickly taken to a large room where the now completed cage had been set up. 

Jean-Claude was already there, directing the proceedings. He paused in the middle of what he had been saying to one of his minions the moment Richard walked into the room. 

The vampire walked across to him immediately, a half smile playing around his lips. The smile faded as he got closer.

“You did not sleep well, Richard,” he observed, seeing the red eyes and the strained look on the college student’s face. 

“Bad dreams,” Richard said tiredly.

Jean-Claude made a non committal sound, but did not ask any further questions. Instead, he shooed everyone out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind them. Once everyone had gone, he turned again to this man who had so quickly become so important to him.

“What is wrong, Richard?” he asked softly, leading him over to a couch in the corner. 

Richard haltingly told him of his dreams, about his fear of becoming a monster who could easily massacre his family and friends. 

Jean-Claude tried to answer those fears as best he could. 

“I cannot say exactly how you will react, but I know many other werewolves, and in general, they do not lose all control when they shift. Yes, they must shift at the full moon, but once they are in animal form they maintain their... humanity, if you will.” He hesitated, then continued. “It will still be you, mon ami. You may be in a different form, but it will still be you in control. The only time that you are a true danger to others is when you shift for the first time. Because it is all so new to you, it can be overwhelming, and your instincts can get the best of you. That is why I am keeping you here, since you refuse to go to the wolves place of power, the Lupanar. This is probably the safest place for you, outside of that.”

Richard rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I get that Jean-Claude,” he said, “I just wish this was all over. I think the anticipation is what is killing me.” 

The vampire nodded his understanding. “I would be concerned if you did not have some trepidation,” he agreed. “But I know we are well prepared, no matter what happens.”

The two men, by mutual consent, spent the next few hours in the underground room set up for Richard’s first change. There they talked and found that they had many similar likes and dislikes. 

“I would never have pegged you for a Buffy fan,” Richard marveled. 

The vampire just laughed. “Well that Spike is a most appealing character is he not? I see a lot of myself in him...”

They chuckled, relaxing and starting to feel comfortable together.

“Don’t you have to go and manage the club?” Richard finally asked, glancing at the clock, realizing it was prime club time.

Jean-Claude waved an elegant hand in dismissal. “Do not be concerned, mon ami, they can manage without me this evening, and they know where I am if there is an emergency.” 

Richard felt strange just sitting there waiting for something to happen. 

The vampire couldn’t tell him exactly what to expect obviously, having only observed others transformations. 

Richard almost wished he had not been so stubborn as to insist that there be no actual werewolves present for this.

“When will it happen?” he asked, for perhaps the third time. 

Jean-Claude looked up from some papers a minion had brought in for him to sign. 

“I have no idea, mon ami,” he said. “Sometime tonight I know, as it is the full moon, but as to the exact moment? I do not know that.” 

Richard paced the room, getting increasingly restless. 

It started fairly gradually. At first he thought it was just his imagination. His skin felt... hot. And the flesh underneath was moving!

“Jean-Claude?” he said, in a controlled scream. 

The vampire was next to him in a flash. “What is it, mon loup?” he breathed. 

Richard held out his arm and both men could now clearly see the undulating muscle beneath the skin. 

“Is it uncomfortable?” the vampire asked, looking closely at Richard’s face for signs of pain. 

“It’s just... weird,” Richard replied, fascinated by his body’s early signs of transformation. 

Suddenly, he doubled over, a sharp agonizing pain stabbing through his abdomen. He would have fallen had it not been for Jean-Claude’s superb reflexes. The vampire caught him easily.

“Ok, now that hurt,” Richard moaned, clutching his stomach, breathing deeply. 

Jean-Claude practically carried Richard over to a chair, settling him in it. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sit this one out,” Richard gasped, another wrenching pain shooting through him. 

The vampire watched as his new friend’s features changed before him. 

Richard was having a hard time grasping that this was actually happening to him. Yes, he had believed the vampire when he had told him he would transform, but a small part of him had hoped to prove him wrong. But here was undeniable reality. A part of him wept for the loss of his humanity.

His arms seemed to lengthen, his nails grew, and he seemed to inexplicably grow hair from everywhere. 

And he was in agony. 

There were moments of clarity, in which he was being cradled in loving arms, arms that he scratched at relentlessly, drawing dark blood. But most of the time he was in pain, as his bones reknit themselves, and his muscles lengthened and increased in density. It seemed to take forever.

As his mind cleared, he heard a voice saying over and over, “Do not fight it, let it happen...”

He trusted that voice, he belonged to that voice.

More pain. Stabbing, throbbing, shooting, aching, stretching pain. It went on and on and on, until finally, it stopped.

He was bigger. That was his first lucid thought. And he could smell everything. The humans in the building with perfumes and lotion and underneath it all, blood. He whimpered, suddenly hungry.

A low soothing voice had been speaking for a while. If he tried, he could understand what it was saying.

“Richard, can you speak? Can you try, for me?” the voice said.

Richard turned his head. He was on his side, half on the floor, half on top of the owner of that voice. They were in a cage and something deep inside him hated that. He growled, and then it all clicked. He was human, but somehow not. He could speak....

“You need to eat, and then to run,” the voice continued.

RUN! Yes, he needed to run. 

Richard whined in the back of his throat and tried to stand. Four legs, he was on four legs! Everything was different from this perspective. 

The voice was leading him down a hallway. There was food out there, the wolf Richard knew that. There was food outside. Food and freedom!

“You are safe here, mon ami,” the voice continued. “This property belongs to us. Be free on it...”

A door, and then dark night. Not so dark for his new senses however. He saw everything as if it were mid day. He smelled and saw prey out there.  
Wolf Richard sprang away, practically flying over the ground, the ecstasy of freedom, of running, singing through his soul. His speed was fueled by hunger.

Loping through the dark trees, he spotted a lone deer. It didn’t occur to him to question why it was out at night, alone, without the rest of the herd. 

He tracked it for a while, enjoying the chase, but the hunger finally got the best of him and he easily caught his prey, that deer that could not have hoped to outrun him.

Sated with blood and warm flesh, the wolf loped back to the scent of home, to the owner of the voice.

Jean-Claude watched the huge copper colored wolf approach. He bent down and opened his arms unafraid as the wolf fell into them, trembling with reaction and exhaustion. 

Hefting the animal easily in his arms, despite the bulk, the vampire crooned as he carried the wolf back to the basement room. 

Wolf Richard relaxed in those arms, inhaling the scent of his savior, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat and his lilting voice.  
Laid gently on blankets once they got back to the room, Wolf Richard curled himself around the man, and slept.

~

For a moment upon next awakening, Richard thought it had all been a dream. Until he rolled over to find himself laying in sticky goo. Jean-Claude lay next to him.

Richard lay motionless for a while, allowing himself to run through the memories. He felt whole, complete. None of his symptoms had lingered and he felt wonderful, until he remembered clawing Jean-Claude....

He rolled over to look at the vampire, and blanched when he saw deep, half healed gouges in his arms. He gently touched them.

“Do not be concerned, mon loup,” the smooth voice rolled over him.

Richard looked up to see the vampire’s eyes open, his sapphire gaze fixed on him. 

“How are you feeling, Richard?” Jean-Claude asked softly.

Richard smiled and said, “ I feel great, for the first time in weeks.”

“Do you remember all that occurred?” Jean-Claude continued, sitting up, watching the werewolf carefully for reaction. 

Richard nodded slowly. “It’s all a jumble but yeah, I remember... I remember I hurt you,” he said apologetically. 

The vampire shrugged. “I shall heal,” he replied, stretching gracefully. “It shall be somewhat delayed, because the wounds were caused by you in wolf form, but by later tonight they should be gone.”

Richard touched the vampire’s arms again, gently brushing his fingers against the wounds and dried blood. “Can I do anything to make them better?” he asked, voice low.

“I think we will both feel better if we take showers,” the vampire replied, starting to stand up. “I shall send for someone to take you back to your rooms...” 

“Don’t you need someone to wash your back?” Richard interrupted nervously.

Jean-Claude paused, then smiled. “By all means, mon loup, follow me,” he invited, holding out a slender hand. 

Only a slight hesitation, then Richard placed his hand in the vampire’s, smiling slightly. He was pulled up and into Jean-Claude's arms in the blink of an eye. 

“Let us wash some of this shifter fluid off, shall we?” the vampire murmured in his ear. 

Richard mumbled something that sounded like agreement, and was led through a door and down a hallway into a huge indigo blue bedroom. 

“These are my quarters, mon loup.” 

Richard looked around with interest, but was quickly whisked into an enormous blue and white tiled bathroom before he had much of a chance to look around. 

The bathroom had a pedestal tub at one end and a huge open blue mosaic tiled shower at the other. The shower was easily large enough to hold ten people.

Jean-Claude busied himself with adjusting the shower heads and water temperature while Richard wandered around the chamber. 

It took a few moments for Richard to realize that he was naked, had been naked since he woke up with his arms around the vampire, and that he really didn’t mind being naked. He was in fact, was quite comfortable naked. He didn’t like Jean-Claude being clothed however, that just seemed... wrong. 

“You have too many clothes on,” he said, eyeing the vampire.

Jean-Claude smiled. “Oui, perhaps I do for the purpose of taking a shower, mon ami.” He sauntered seductively towards the werewolf, seeming to slither out of his shirt as he walked. 

“I may need some help with the rest of this,” he drawled, gesturing to his black jeans. 

Richard almost forgot to breathe when he saw the miles of pale, lickable skin revealed in front of him.  
Reaching out with a shaking hand, he gently pulled the vampire closer to him using the hooks of his belt loops. He stepped closer, fascinated by the play of muscles and by an obviously old cross shaped scar in the center of the vampire’s chest. As his fingers brushed the scar gently, Jean-Claude gasped softly in response.

“How...” Richard started to ask. 

“A group of religious fanatics,” the vampire answered flatly, unconsciously stepping closer to the werewolf’s warmth. 

“I’m sorry,” Richard whispered, brushing fingers back and forth across the vampire’s upper chest, starting to map the muscles with his fingertips. 

Jean-Claude slowly rubbed his groin against Richard’s leg. The werewolf in turn bit his lip and moaned.

Jean-Claude reached up and, cupping the werewolf’s face, pulled him down for a deep, wet, all consuming kiss. Richard quickly lost track of all coherent thought once the vampire’s tongue started exploring his mouth. 

Eventually, when the two pulled back from the kiss, Richard blinked, dazed by his body’s response. He was throbbing, wet and hard, aching for the vampire’s touch. He fumbled trying to pull the vampire’s pants down.

“I need to get these off of you,” Richard muttered.

A few false starts, and the vampire placed his hands over the werewolf’s.

“Let me, mon loup,” he said huskily, and stepping back, shimmied sexily out of his pants, kicking them aside. 

They stared at each other for a long moment.

“You’re gorgeous,” Richard breathed, looking his fill at the aroused vampire in front of him. 

“As are you, mon ami,” Jean-Claude replied, smiling, his sapphire blue eyes shining like beacons in his face. “What do you want to do, Richard?” he asked, seeing the nervousness on his new lover’s face. 

“Anything... everything,” Richard breathed, running his large hands over the vampire’s muscular shoulders and back, urging him closer. 

Jean-Claude pulled Richard backwards towards the shower. 

“First things first,” he murmured. “Let us get clean, shall we? Then we can see what else might develop...”

The men stepped into the steaming shower, pulsing water cascading over them. They stood close together, relaxing for a moment in the soothing spray. Pulling a flask with light herbal scented soap out of an alcove, the vampire quickly poured some into his hands and started stroking Richard’s back and shoulders with thick, fragrant lather. 

Richard leaned into the strokes, sighing at the sensation of the vampire’s hands all over him, slipping over shoulders and arms and chest and... all those places he wanted them. Richard wanted Jean-Claude touching him everywhere.

Jean-Claude smiled as he ran his hands gently over the werewolf’s rigid cock and balls, eliciting a sound of choked surprise from his throat.  
Richard looked wild eyed at the vampire as he fondled him expertly and he found himself panting as he watched those pale slender hands contrasted against his dark tanned skin.

Washing all the soap off, the vampire started licking his way down Richard’s chest, pausing for a few moments to worry his nipples into hardness, hands caressing those muscles he had been itching to touch. 

Richard swore he could feel every lick, every nip, every stroke in his cock. He was harder than he had ever been in his life, and when he realized where the vampire’s mouth was heading, he shuddered in anticipation. He only hoped he wouldn’t embarrass himself by exploding before Jean-Claude got there.

On his knees now, the vampire licked his way over the werewolf’s flat belly, his tongue flirting with the sensitive skin located where his cock jutted out from his body. He could taste the warm water and the salty essence that was Richard underneath it. 

“Please...” Richard moaned, longing to feel the vampire’s mouth on him, sucking him. 

Nuzzling the werewolf’s swollen wet flesh, Jean-Claude looked up and, locking blue eyes with Richard’s amber ones, sucked his cock into his mouth. 

Richard’s head slammed against the tile wall. 

Jean-Claude chucked, pleased at his reaction, the vibrations making Richard emit a gasping scream at the pleasure that cascaded up his spine.

Wet sucking noises came from the vampire’s mouth, Richard could hear every slurp, every suck, and the sounds made his knees buckle. Jean-Claude kept his hands on his lover’s hips, supporting his full weight as he licked and sucked up and down his throbbing length. He pulled back and steadily licked around the head and then probed at the slit with his agile tongue.

The werewolf’s hands tightened convulsively in Jean-Claude’s hair with each suck of that mouth, each lick of that tongue. The vampire smiled to himself. It was good to receive feedback.

Richard shook and then exploded, pulsing to completion down Jean-Claude’s throat. After tasting the warm fluid, the vampire quickly swallowed Richard’s length once more and sucked him dry, licking away every drop of cream. 

Richard slowly slid down the wall onto the shower floor panting, a vacuous smile on his face. He reached for the vampire and pulled him in for a deep wet kiss, moaning as he tasted himself in his mouth. 

“Wow,” he whispered, as he pulled away to breathe. “Guh, that was... wow!”

It took a few moments for Richard to recover but finally he could form a coherent sentence. 

“That was amazing. Now what?” he asked, running his hands over the vampire’s wet skin, as they both lay under the pounding water. 

“Whatever you want, mon loup,” Jean-Claude replied.

Richard looked the vampire in the face and said. “Fuck me. Please?”

Jean-Claude froze, a hungry look slowly crossing his face. He nodded and, pulling away slowly and gracefully stood up, reaching a hand out to the werewolf to pull him up. 

Richard reached for the hand and was pulled into Jean-Claude’s lithe body. “Let us complete our shower then, mon ami,” he whispered in Richard’s ear. “I want to have you in my bed to do as you ask.” 

They took turns washing each other taking slightly longer than necessary but neither man complained, caught up as they were in each other. They shivered as they eventually stepped out of the warm steam into the cooler room. Jean-Claude reached for two large blue towels, and quickly wrapped one around his new lover. 

Once they were dry, the vampire grabbed Richard’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Richard admired the view as Jean-Claude walked ahead of him to the bed. 

Turning and sitting on the side of the bed, the vampire held his arms out to his lover. Richard sat next to him and was pulled into a warm embrace. Tilting his head to look at the vampire, the werewolf’s mouth was quickly captured in a hot kiss, and he was soon bent backwards over the bed, arms full of eager vampire. 

As Jean-Claude’s agile tongue stroked the inside his mouth, finding erogenous zones that he didn’t know he had, Richard simply stopped thinking. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he gripped the sheets tightly as Jean-Claude’s mouth moved from his mouth to his strong neck and chest.

“Touch me, mon loup,” Jean-Claude pleaded against the skin of his neck, tongue flirting with the werewolf’s pounding pulse.

Richard slowly slipped his large hands down the vampire’s strongly muscled back, eliciting moans with his touch. As his hands slid between them to cup the vampire’s slick wet cock, Jean-Claude shuddered and thrust his leaking organ deeper into his lover’s grip. 

Richard ran his hand up and down the throbbing length, slipping his thumb over the tip occasionally the way he did when he was jacking himself. By his reaction, Jean-Claude enjoyed that too. 

The vampire reached up and pulled the werewolf’s head in for a savage kiss and Richard quickly lost control of his nervous system, practically liquifying under those lips. 

“Please...” Richard whispered into Jean-Claude’s mouth as the vampire pulled his head away.

The vampire smiled at the pleading in his lover’s voice. Could he possibly know what an alluring sight he made? Lips reddened by kissing, bright shining amber eyes that reflected his deep desire for the man above him. 

Jean-Claude dipped his head and nibbled on his nipple, making Richard arch into his mouth, groaning. After a few more licks and nibbles, the vampire saw that Richard was once again hard and eager. 

“Turn over, mon loup,” he instructed, pulling away slightly from the tempting body beneath him. 

Richard followed the instruction dazedly, not sure he could have refused that voice anything.

Jean-Claude sighed as he looked at the perfect ass in front of him. He leaned over and whispered more instructions into the werewolf’s ear.  
“Spread your legs, mon chere,” he said. 

Richard obeyed and then almost threw the vampire off when he felt the first touch of his mouth, his tongue, as it licked his puckered hole. 

Jean-Claude chucked at the werewolf’s enthusiastic reaction and kept licking, slowly softening the muscles, preparing them for what was to come. 

Richard was moaning, slowly going out of his mind with the pleasure. The sensations were mind-blowing... And then he screamed as he felt the tip of the vampire’s tongue enter him. 

Jean-Claude settled in to fuck the werewolf thoroughly with his tongue, his hands gripping Richard’s squirming hips tightly to keep him in place.  
Richard was beyond speech, beyond thought. His world had spiraled down to “keep licking” and “feel good”. Guttural moans spilled from his throat as the vampire managed to push his tongue deeper and deeper inside him. Suddenly, the vampire pulled away and Richard screamed again, the loss of sensation almost painful. 

Something else was there now. Not the wet tongue but a wet... finger?  
Jean-Claude almost seemed to be searching for something....

White hot pleasure ripped from the werewolf as the vampire seemed to find a magic button inside of him. He screamed soundlessly and pulsed his climax over the bed in a series of hot spurts. 

As he lay panting, he heard Jean-Claude doing something... a wet squelching sound and then, blunt pressure. 

The vampire closed his eyes at the sensation of being engulfed in tight wet heat. He moved slowly, hyper aware of the slightest indication that he might be hurting his new lover. 

Richard felt himself filled to capacity. The pressure was incredible, the pleasure amazing. 

Jean-Claude stilled for a moment, engulfed in heat, and then he moaned, his control snapping, as Richard squirmed and whispered, “Fuck me...”

The vampire drew back, marveling at how the werewolf’s ass seemed to cling to him... and then plunged back in, his overstimulated cock throbbing almost painfully as it was gripped by the tight channel. Each stroke inside the werewolf hit his prostate, making him shudder and whimper with pleasure. 

Jean-Claude gripped Richard’s shoulders tightly, continuing to plunge in and out of him, all pretense of a rhythm gone. Richard was pushing back, trying to get the vampire deeper with each thrust of his hips. He had never dreamed he could feel this much pleasure. The throbbing length inside him was... incredible. He couldn’t come again... or at least he didn’t think he could without a LOT of pain. His cock hadn’t gotten that memo however, and was displaying an alarming amount interest in the proceedings. He whimpered, the stimulation overwhelming.

Jean-Claude could feel his orgasm just out of reach. He was a master at prolonging pleasure but with Richard it was different. He was losing control, losing himself in his lover’s rippling body. He shook, trying to maintain control, bent over his lover, fangs scraping the werewolf’s shoulder in ecstasy. As the vampire licked at the blood that welled up there, it sent him screaming over the edge. His orgasm rolled over him and he exploded inside Richard in seemingly endless pulses, his vision whiteing out.

Time seemed to stop.

By the time Jean-Claude recovered, he found himself lying wrapped in his new lover’s arms, being nuzzled to death. He smiled. This was different. He could get used to this.

“So, mon loup,” he murmured into Richard’s ear. “Was it so bad becoming a werewolf?”

Richard grinned. “Right now it feels like it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he answered, kissing the vampire sweetly. “Maybe it’s a good thing that I took that vaccine.” Pausing, an odd look crossed his face. “Maybe I won’t tell my mother that though....”

Jean-Claude smiled. “Perhaps that would be for the best,” he said gently.

Pulling his new lover closer to him, Richard smiled to himself. Yes, that would definitely need to be a conversation for another time.

~Fin


End file.
